


Let's Dance

by Maplesyrup



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Public Orgasm, dance club, tumblr song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplesyrup/pseuds/Maplesyrup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Ruby decide to have a night out in Boston, and Belle wants to go a little wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Of_Princes_and_Savages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Princes_and_Savages/gifts).



> of-princes-and-savages asked:  
> I love your song title idea too. So here's my title: Let's Dance by David Bowie. (Didn't know if you needed the artist or not.)
> 
> CAN DO, CHIEF!

Belle tugged on the tight straps of the crimson heels she wore, trying to adjust them for better comfort as she sat on her best friend’s bed.

“Ruby, I’m not at all sure these are going to work.”

Ruby scoffed good-naturedly, applying a thick coat of mascara in the mirror above her dresser. “Belles, it’ll be fine, I promise. They give you a little extra height and the red looks so sexy with that dress.”

She had a point, Belle thought. The tight gold dress, sleeveless and hitting her at mid-thigh did look striking, and the red heels added a few much-needed inches to her five-foot-two-inch frame. She topped out at a whopping five-five with the heels.

“Ready to go?” Ruby finished swiping a wine-colored lipstick over her full lips before turning to Belle, one eyebrow raised expectantly.

Belle pushed herself up, taking a few experimental steps in the shoes. Finding no immediate discomfort, she nodded. “I’ll finish my makeup in the car.”

The girls strode out, making their way to Ruby’s shiny little sports car. Red, of course. It was the color of Ruby’s life. Belle preferred the warm gold she was wearing to the garish red’s of Ruby’s preference, but then, she always was a little more subdued than her long-time friend.

Not tonight, however. Tonight they were going from their tiny Massachusetts town to Boston, to a fancy new nightclub called _Briar_ , and Belle promised herself (and Ruby) she’d let loose a bit, drink a little more than normal, maybe even give a guy a fake name and number for the thrill of it.

They set off, singing along to the radio as they went, and dancing in their seats to prepare for the night ahead.

Once they pulled up, Ruby tossed her keys to a waiting valet, who caught them with a drooling smile at the tall brunette. She winked at him and plucked the ticket from his hand, grabbed Belle, and dragged 6her to the front. They were let in easily enough, pretty young women dressed for a night out, and when they got inside, they looked around, taking it all in.

High ceilings, dark walls and swaths of luxurious deep purple fabric hung at interesting angles. Music was loud and thumping, the bass echoing in their bodies as they walked inside.

Ruby turned to Belle, an excited smile on her face. “Oh my god! This is awesome!” She had to shout for Belle to hear her. “Let’s grab a drink and scope out the room!”

They grabbed a couple of martinis, and moved about the space, weaving in and out of the other men and women grinding and moving around them.

Ruby dragged Belle to the floor, careful not to spill their drinks, and the two began to move, swaying in time with the pounding, suggestive dance music. They laughed and danced with each other, ignoring the stares of the men around them, and when Ruby playfully twirled Belle out before bringing her back, Belle caught a glimpse of a balcony a short ways off, above the dance floor.

On that balcony was a group of people, quite posh from the look of them, and at the front stood a man. And he seemed to be looking right at her, hands braced on the railing. Dressed impeccably in what seemed to be a very expensive suit, longish hair, and a hell of a nose. She could tell from even that distance that his look was intense, concentrated entirely on her, and she felt heat suffuse her cheeks that had nothing to do with the dancing.

Ruby pulled her back in and she wasn’t ready, nearly splashing martini all over them both.

“Whoa! You ok short-stuff?” Ruby shouted. “Don’t tell me you’re tipsy already?”

“No, not that!” Belle yelled back. She pulled Ruby close. “Rubes, who is that guy on the balcony?”

“Balcony?” Ruby looked around, finding the man Belle saw. “Oh, wow. That guy? The one that I’m pretty sure is looking down here like he wants to eat someone, in the good way?” She shrugged. “Must be the owner, he looks like the kind of guy who would own something as successful as this.” She pulled Belle towards her.

“Want to give him a show in case he’s looking our way?” She quirked her eyebrows, a naughty smirk on her face.

Belle was uncertain, and it must have shown on her face, for Ruby giggled and leaned close. “Whatever happened to letting loose tonight, gorgeous? Let’s push his buttons a little. Who knows? Maybe we’ll get to meet him and spend the evening with a very…interesting man?”

Belle sighed, but smiled. “Ok, you’re right, I did promise to relax a little.” She let Ruby swing her around a bit before pressing close, sliding an arm around her waist and leaning in to her a little.

“Just follow my lead, ok?” Ruby said in Belle’s ear.

She twirled them around again, pressing her front to Belle’s back and grinding gently against her. 

“Is he looking?” 

Belle darted her eyes to the balcony to see, yes, the man was looking at them both. She thought his eyes were narrowed and a small smirk quirked up one side of his mouth.

“Yes, he’s looking.”

“Good.” She heard the grin in Ruby’s voice. “Let’s turn this up a bit. Trust me?”

“Of course.”

Belle felt Ruby’s hands slide to her waist, one gliding up under her breasts and the other on her hip. She rotated her own hips and pulled Belle in a sensual circle. 

Belle saw the man’s eyes widen, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. She thought she noticed his hands tightening on the railing.

Belle turned her head to speak to Ruby, trying to be as sensual as possible. “He’s…definitely reacting, but I can’t tell if it’s good or not anymore.”

“Oh, it’s good. Trust me.”

She whirled Belle around and pressed her back over one hand braced at her back. Belle let the music take her and bent backwards easily, her eyes catching the man as she was somewhat upside down. Her lower half was pressed against Ruby’s, and she felt a hand slide up to her throat and fingers trail down to the top of her dress.

It actually felt good, and she couldn't help her eyes closing, as she breathed in a small gasp. When she opened her eyes again, still upside down, the man was pushing himself away from the railing in what seemed to be an agitated manner.

Belle pulled herself up quick, almost smacking Ruby in the head with her own. “Belle, what the—“

“He left.” She leaned into Ruby, shouting the words. “I…I think we went too far—“

She stopped as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned, confused, and expecting some random guy asking to “cut in”, but instead found herself face-to-face with a very large bouncer.

She gulped. Had their display warranted them being kicked out? Fuck, Ruby would be so pissed if their evening was cut so abruptly short.

“If you’ll follow me, Miss?” The man was absurdly tall, bald, and very muscled, but when he spoke to her, bending down so he’d be heard, his voice was respectful.

“Um, ok, but can my friend come, too?”

The man looked at Ruby, who’d been eyeing him in a very speculative, interested way.

“Of course. Please, this way.” He gestured, and started walking.

His sheer size was enough to part the people like the Red Sea and Belle and Ruby followed him with ease. They came to a set of stairs, and Belle immediately knew where they led.

“Excuse me?” She said, and the giant turned around, looking down at her with a kindly quizzical expression. “If, if you’re just going to kick us out, why do we need to see what I’m sure is the owner of this place?”

The man gave an enigmatic smile. “You’re not being kicked out, Miss, neither of you. There are some people who…want to meet you, is all.” He started up the stairs.

The two women followed, looking at each other a tad nervously. 

They reached the top, and another bouncer unhooked a velvet rope, ushering them inside. 

There was a small throng of people on the balcony, and it was deeper than it had appeared from the floor. Belle looked around and caught the man she’d been, well, playing with seated on a long, low couch. Next to him was a younger-looking man, red-headed, glasses and looking altogether out of place among the scantily-dressed crowd. 

The two men were dressed impeccably, but the older one looked far more comfortable in his armor than the younger.

The giant ushered them forward. “This is Mr. Gold and Mr. Hopper, co-owners of _Briar_.”

The two men stood. The older, Mr. Gold, came to stand before Belle and the younger, Mr. Hopper, approached Ruby, rather nervously, and she smiled at him before looking at Belle. Belle smiled back to her, and watched as Ruby meandered a little to the side, Mr. Hopper following like a puppy.

Belle turned back to Mr. Gold. He put his arms behind his back, and surveyed the dance floor. “You’re quite the naughty thing, Miss…?”

Belle gave her name, her real name, without a thought. “French. Belle French.”

“Belle French.” Mr. Gold looked from the gyrating bodies back to her as he said her name, and a little flutter went through her belly as he said her name in a distinctly Scottish accent. “What a lovely name. And you have lovely taste in clothing, too, my dear.” He smiled, and she was reminded of a shark hunting it’s prey.

She looked down at her dress, stupidly, and realized he was referencing the color.

_Gold. Right._

She laughed nervously. “Thank you, Mr. Gold.”

His smirk deepened. “Tell me, do you make it a habit to tease strange men in night clubs, or am I special?”

She flushed with embarrassment; it had been harmless fun, or so she’d thought. She never thought they’d be called on the behavior, and she couldn’t tell if he was mad or not.

She shook herself internally. Why did she care? She was out to have fun with her friend, not be held accountable for silly dancing. She was an adult and he wasn't her father.

“Did my dancing offend you?” She looked at him, trying for a bravery she didn't quite feel. “It didn’t seem to from where I was standing, but I could be wrong.”

He gave a dark chuckle and stepped closer to her, placing one hand on the railing and the other in his pocket as he looked her in the eyes. “Oh, no, Miss French. I wasn’t offended. You were,” his eyes dropped to her mouth, “fascinating.”

Breathing suddenly became difficult, but she managed coherent thought. “You know, Mr. Gold, you’re standing awful close for someone who’s name I don’t know.”

“You were told my name.”

It was her turn to smirk, and she tried to tease him back. “Not your first name.” She was very attracted to this man, and recklessly wanted to see how far she could push him. “You have mine, it’s only fair.”

He moved closer still, eyes alighting with a spark of challenge. “Oh, but you volunteered that, dearie. I didn’t steal it.” His voice was low, and oh, so sexy.  
  
She narrowed the distance between them even further, until they were mere inches apart. Belle pouted, the desire to do so coming suddenly and uncharacteristically. “Can I steal yours?” She took her lower lip in her teeth, tugging slightly and his pupils dilated, his tongue coming out to wet his lips again. She released her lip and quirked an eyebrow, feeling quite wild and loving it.

She heard him give a low growl before lunging at her, sliding an arm around her and pulling her close as he devoured her mouth. She felt a moment of concern at being kissed with so many people around, but it was burned away in the heat of his kiss.

She pressed into the kiss fervently, sliding her hands up his lapels and pulling him into her. He parted her lips with his tongue, sliding inside her mouth and twining his tongue with hers. She felt a jolt of sensation at the delicious intrusion, her mind putting that swirling tongue in other places on her body, and she shivered. 

He slid another arm around her, splaying his hands over her back and pressing her as close as he could. Belle whimpered into his mouth and his grip tightened with his answering growl. He slid a hand to her ass, pressing her against his groin and she could feel his hardness through the layers of fabric. Her whimpers turned to moans as he pressed snugly against the sensitive spot at the apex of her thighs. 

He pressed in a rhythm, seeming to seek out her moans, and Belle grew more aroused with each press against him. It soon became too much and before she knew it, she was stiffening in his arms and he was pressing and holding her to him as she came against him, swallowing her cries as he kissed her through it.

She came down from the high and expected to feel shame, but all she felt was delicious aftershocks and the gentle nudging of his mouth as his kisses trailed off into little sips and nibbles.

She took a shaky breath, still gripping his lapels. “Oh, wow.”

His voice was a low grumble of agreement, and she felt it vibrate from his chest into hers.

“Do you make a habit of making women come on your balcony, Mr. Gold?”

He gave a breathless laugh in her ear at having his own words pushed back at him. “No, you’re special.” He nuzzled her ear. “And please, call me Robert.”

“That’s all it took to get your name, Robert?” She nuzzled his cheek in turn, still riding the bliss from the orgasm. 

“Mmm,” he murmured in assent. “I’m easy to please.” He pulled back a little, regarding her flushed face and slightly glazed eyes. “Belle, come home with me tonight.”

She grew still for a moment. She really didn’t want to say no, but…

“I don’t do one night stands, Robert.”

He pulled back a little. “Who said anything about one night?”

She laughed, a little incredulous. “You don't even know me!”

“I know how to make you come. I’m quite sure the rest of you is just as delightful.” He emphasized his point by pulling her against him again, highlighting how he was still very aroused. “And I confess, I gave you my name in part because I want to hear you to scream it the next time I make you come.” He pressed a kiss to her shocked mouth. “And the next.”

She _really_ should say no. But how often does a girl get a gorgeous, sexy, _skilled_ man all to herself, obviously wanting to worship her?

She groaned, pressing her forehead to his, and sighing. “Ok, Robert. Yes, let’s get out of here.”

“Good.” He stole a quick kiss and grabbed her hand. “Come with me.” He pulled her towards the back of the balcony to a private stair door, and she had enough time to catch Ruby’s eye and two thumbs-up before Robert whisked her away.


	2. Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prequel short to the first chapter of 'Let's Dance': How Robert and Archie decided to co-own a nightclub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short ficlet prequel that was highly requested :) I hope you enjoy it!

Archie sighed, putting down the pad and paper and sliding his glasses up to rub the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

“I think you need a hobby, Robert.”

Robert Gold glared at him from his spot on the office’s couch. “A hobby? You think a hobby is going to make my son change his mind and want me back in his life?” He scoffed. “Wish I had your simple view of the world, Dr. Hopper.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Archie leaned forward a bit in his desk chair, propping his arms on his knees. “You need something to put your energy in, to lose yourself in for awhile. You’re hurting, and I think a new project could help you, help clear your mind.”

“And what sort of project did you have in mind?”

Archie scratched his chin thoughtfully. “Well, I’m-I’m not quite sure. Um…oh! You own a lot of real estate, right? Perhaps you could dig a little deeper into that? Is there a property in the city you’ve had your eye on?”

Robert raised an eyebrow. “As it happens, yes, there is a place I’ve been considering purchasing.” He sat back. “But buying a building is easy, Archie. I sign some paperwork, and then I’m done. It’s not what I would consider appropriate material for a hobby.”

  “Well, what if you chose to have a greater hand in what happens with that property? Maybe establish some kind of business there, and oversee the design and construction? Something that…that would bring joy to the people in this city?”

“What, like a nightclub?” Robert gave him an incredulous look.

“No, not exactly. I wasn’t really going that route, but—“

“The idea isn’t half bad, actually,” Robert interrupted. “Nightclubs open and then get snuffed out like a lit match, so it’s not the work of a lifetime down the drain if it failed. And if it succeeded, then I’d have another steady stream of revenue in my back account. And having complete control over it, from start to finish…” He smiled without warmth. “I believe they call that a ‘win-win’ situation.”

Archie gulped. Robert Gold had an idea brewing like a potion and he knew it was unwise to try and stop him.

“And,” Robert continued, the nasty smile still in place, “since it’s your idea for me to take up a ‘hobby’, you’re joining me in this little endeavor.”

“What?” Archie sputtered. “N-no, I can’t, I don’t know anything about running a business. I’m just a psychiatrist!”

“But you’re a psychiatrist with a  _solo_   _practice_.”

“That’s true, but it’s not the same as sinking money into an endeavor that’s almost sure to fail!”

Robert narrowed his eyes. “Dr. Hopper, you’re coming quite close to insulting my business acumen. You do realize I never fail, not with things like this, don’t you?”

“I mean…th-that’s true, Robert.” Archie laughed nervously. “You do have a habit of spinning straw into gold, if you’ll pardon the pun.”

“Then it’s settled,” he said with a flourishing point of his fingers, “and you’ll be there as…as my conscience, so to speak. Perhaps a silent partner, hmm? Just to keep me from murdering anyone who inevitably fucks up,” he gave a wry, self-deprecating smile, the cruel humor tapering off a bit. “Even if that person is me.” He held out a hand. “Do we have a deal?”

Archie stared, but knew this was an opportunity few mental health specialists had outside of a hospital; to observe a patient going about their life, to have the opportunity to affect positive change on a patient, how could he pass it up? 

  He just hoped he wasn’t getting in over his head.

Archie took Robert’s preferred hand. “Alright, Robert. We have a deal.”


	3. Red Cricket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Archie's first-meeting portion of this story.

_The giant ushered them forward. “This is Mr. Gold and Mr. Hopper, co-owners of Briar.”_

_The two men stood. The older, Mr. Gold, came to stand before Belle and the younger, Mr. Hopper, approached Ruby, rather nervously, and she smiled at him before looking at Belle. Belle smiled back to her, and watched as Ruby meandered a little to the side, Mr. Hopper following like a puppy._

Ruby moved off to a corner of the balcony, one facing slightly away from the throng of people, but over the bar, and leaned over the railing. She was very aware that her ass looked incredible from that angle, and figured nervous-looking Mr. Hopper could use a little show.

She felt him come up beside her and saw him lean over the railing next to her, looking down at the bar below.

“How many of these people do you think came here tonight because they’re lonely?” Ruby asked aloud. She expected some kind of very male response from her companion, something chauvinistic or stupid about curing loneliness for a night, but she was surprised at what actually came out of his mouth.

“Are  _you_  lonely?” 

She turned her head to him and scoffed, a little too quickly. “No.” She turned her body, angling it in an alluring pose and adopting a look of boredom. He merely regarded her from behind his glasses with a thoughtful expression, pulling his arms from the railing and shoving his hands in his pockets.

She rolled her eyes. What was his deal, anyway? “So, Mr. Hopper,” she said, emphasizing the  _Mr._ , “what’s your game?”

He gave her a puzzled little smile. “Game?”

She laughed. “Yeah, game. What’s your thing? What do you do?”

“Oh!” He gave a nervous laugh in return. “Oh, I-I’m a doctor. A psychiatrist, actually.”

“So it’s  _Dr._  Hopper then?” She gave him a sharklike smile, extending a hand. “Pleasure to meet you,  _Dr._ Hopper.”

He took it, his large, warm hand engulfing her own. “Likewise, Miss…?”

“Ruby Lucas.”

“Well, pleasure to meet you, as well, Ruby Lucas. I’m Archie.” He smiled, genuine and warm, and she felt her stomach do a flip.

She pushed the feeling away, turning on her usual Lucas charm, and moved closer, still holding his hand. “So, you own this club, huh?”

He stared at her, his eyes widening a little at her nearness. “Y-yes. Well, part, ah, part ownership. I’m mostly here to-to save Mr. Gold from himself as necessary.”

Ruby looked over to where Belle and Mr. Gold were standing, locked in a somewhat passionate embrace, his hand on her friend’s rear. She giggled. “Doesn’t seem like he needs that much saving, Doc.”

Archie followed her gaze, and immediately blushed to his hairline. “Oh, my…” She heard him gasp as it became apparent that Mr. Gold was very quietly making Belle come right there in his arms.

Ruby gave a saucy murmur of agreement, silently congratulating her friend. Archie’s face was once again puzzled and she wondered if it was a shrink-thing or a him-thing.

“Does your friend always act like that?”

It was Ruby’s turn to frown. “Like what?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure they just met.” He looked from the couple back to Ruby and caught her thunderous scowl. “Oh, no, I didn’t—“

“Are you slutshaming my best friend?” Ruby interrupted with a hiss, dropping his hand and holding hers up defensively. “Is that what you’re doing?”

Archie’s face went from bright red to ashen in seconds and he shook his head. “N-no! Not at all—“

“Because I will drag her ass and mine out of here like that,” she snapped her fingers, “if you think that  _you_  get to fuck whomever you want but then shame  _us_  with that bullshit double standard,  _Doctor Hopper_ —“

“Ruby.” He put a hand over hers where it was pointing at him, practically poking him in the chest. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to-to slutshame anyone. Not your friend, and certainly not you.” His eyes were calm as they held hers, and his touch was soothing her ire as he slid his hand to gently grasp her wrist, his thumb pressing into her palm. “Your defense of her is…quite sweet.” He smiled.

She scoffed, but didn’t remove her wrist from his light grasp. “I’m not sweet, Dr. Hopper.”

“Please, call me Archie. And I think you are sweet…and perhaps a bit lonely. You just don’t want anyone to see it.” He gave her a small smile tinged with empathy.

Ruby pulled her hand out of his with more force than necessary. “Oh, no. Don’t you start that shrink shit with me. We’re done here, tell Belle I’ll meet her in the car.” But just then, she saw Belle and Mr. Gold breeze past them, and caught Belle’s eye as she was leaving. Ruby had enough presence of mind to give her a thumbs-up and a smile before they went through a door marked “Private” and out of her sight.

_Shit._

Well, she still had the car keys and her cell, and she knew Belle had hers. It was time to cut her losses and end the night. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Belle, letting her know she’d see her tomorrow and to text if she needed anything, and turned to leave down the same stairs she’d climbed earlier.

“Ruby, wait!” Archie called after her and hurried to the top of the stairs, where she was poised, ready to descend.

She turned back to him, annoyed and wary. “What, Doc.”

“I…” He fidgeted with the glasses he was wearing, clearing his throat. “Would you like to get out of here, maybe go somewhere with me?”

She couldn’t help it as a barking laugh escaped her. “Wow. Yeah, hard pass, Doc. Thanks anyway.” She rolled her eyes and began to climb down the steps. A hand captured hers and she turned in surprise, ready to slap him for touching her like that when she’d quite clearly said no, but the look on his face stopped her.

“Ruby, I didn’t ask you so we could go someplace and have sex. I…need you to understand that.”

“So then why are you touching me?” She said dryly, and he dropped her hand as if it scalded him.

“I’m sorry. I just…didn’t want you to leave without asking you, and especially not with a misunderstanding.” He took a step back, and she read the gesture as one of respect. “It was nice to have met you, Ruby. Please get home safe.” He turned to walk away.

_Damn it, Lucas._ “Wait!” It was her turn to call after him, and to her odd relief, he stopped, turning to look at her with a hopeful expression.

Ruby walked over to him, arms crossed. “If you didn’t want to have sex, then what did you want to do?”

He smiled shyly, ducking his head as a blush crept in his cheeks. “I was…going to ask you to have a midnight snack with me.” He cringed a little. “Though now that I say it out loud, it sounds…very dirty.”

Ruby’s heart did a little pitter-pat in her chest. He was adorable and she was losing the battle to remain unaffected by him.

“Where did you want to go?”

He gestured generically to the door of the club. “There’s an ice cream parlor that’s open late on the weekends. I thought maybe we could go sit and talk for a little while.” He dropped his arm. “I-if that doesn’t sound too…silly.”

Ruby laughed, genuinely and softly. She was in trouble with this one. “It doesn’t sound silly, Archie. Not at all.” She closed the distance between them, loving how his eyes grew wide again, and pressed a kiss to his cheek, leaving a small smear of lipstick.

“Oh, sorry, I smudged you.” She reached to wipe it away, but he caught her hand. 

“No, leave it. I…I don’t mind.” He kissed her palm, closing his eyes and nuzzling into her hand gently. She felt her face grow warm, his simple, sweet gesture somehow more intimate than if she’d stripped herself naked before him.

They didn’t let go of each other as they maneuvered down the steps, and made their way to the door. Ruby gave her ticket to the valet, and a few minutes later, he pulled up in her little red car.

Archie chuckled. “I should have known you’d have a red car.” He moved around to the driver’s side door, opening it for her.

Ruby grinned. “It’s kind of my color.” She slid into the driver’s seat and started the engine as Archie climbed into the passenger side. They clicked in their seatbelts, and Ruby pulled away from the building and into traffic. Archie gave her the directions, and then settled back in his seat as she drove.

“It suits you. The color red, I mean.” He glanced at her, seeing the corner of her lip quirk upwards. “You sort of embody it.”

“Yeah, I can get kind of like a charging bull sometimes.”

“No, not that. Red is the color of passion, of sensuality and love. All the good things in life, and you can connect them all to the color red.” He smiled. “You’re obviously a very passionate woman, so it…fits.”

She looked at him briefly before returning her eyes to the road and shaking her head fondly. “What am I going to do with you, Archie?”

He looked out the window. “Anything you want,” he said under his breath, too low for her to notice.

Before long, they pulled into the parking lot of the ice cream parlor, and Ruby laughed at the name.  “‘Any Given Sundae’?” She snorted. “That’s a little on-the-nose, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, but they have amazing stuff here. Trust me.” He got out and moved around to open her door, holding out a hand to help her stand.

“You’re quite the gentleman, Archie. Careful with that, or I might not let you go after tonight.” She smirked at him and he blushed again.

She turned to shut and lock the car, making a decision in that moment. 

_The hell with it._

Ruby maneuvered him so he was against the car and pressed herself to his front, sliding her hands up to grip the lapels of his jacket. They were of a similar height, and that suited her purpose just fine.

She leaned in, giving him enough time to push her away, but he didn’t. Instead, he closed the gap between them, and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her lips.

A moan of satisfaction escaped her and he took it, swallowed it and slid his arms around her gently, though she could tell from the strain in them that he wanted to clutch her to him tightly. One around her lower back and the other sliding up to grip the back of her neck. 

He was the sweetest man she’d ever kissed, literally and figuratively, and she never wanted to stop.

She pulled back, though, before they could get too carried away, pressing her forehead to his and letting out a shaky breath.

“So,” he growled, and a shiver of delight chased down her spine at the change in his tone, “how about that ice cream now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I have no clue how a quick little one-shot turned into 3(ish) chapters in one evening, but here you go.
> 
> Open for prompts and questions, but do me a huge favor, guys, and send them via tumblr? I'll love you forever if you do! :D


End file.
